The present invention relates generally to testing fire suppression fluid sprinkler systems, and in particular relates to testing flow sensors or flow switches that detect the flow of fire suppression fluid in conduits.
In a typical fire suppression water sprinkler system as installed in many buildings, an array of individual fire sprinklers is supplied with water through a main conduit and various branch conduits. The individual fire sprinklers are generally provided with a member that melts when the ambient temperature reaches a predetermined level indicative of a fire. The melting of the member opens a fire sprinkler to spray water in order to suppress the fire. The individual fire sprinklers are provided with meltable members so that the spray of water will hopefully be limited to the region of the building where the fire is present. In this way, the extent of water damage may be minimized.
Such fire suppression systems also oftentimes have a switch or sensor that detects the flow of water in the conduits to indicate that even only one of the individual water sprinklers has opened. Since the flow of water in the conduits generally means that a fire is present in the building, the switch or sensor typically triggers a fire alarm or sends an appropriate signal directly to a fire department. Therefore, many codes require, and it is generally otherwise desirable, that the switch or sensor which detects the flow of water in the conduits be periodically tested. Accordingly, it has also become conventional in the art to provide a valve which enables the system to be tested by permitting a flow of water corresponding to the flow through only one individual water sprinkler that has been opened.
Various valves and arrangements for testing and also for draining fire suppression systems are known in the art such as are shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,302,146, 5,103,862, 4,971,109, 4,995,423, 4,852,610, 4,741,361 all of AGF Manufacturing, Inc. These patents are each incorporated herein by reference.
In the known valves and arrangements for testing fire suppression systems, the testing valve is operated manually with the inspector or maintenance personnel positioned at the testing valve. Being adjacent to the testing valve also permits the inspector or maintenance personnel to visually observe the flow of water through the testing valve through one or more sight glasses, if provided, or through the outlet of the testing valve if the outlet is not piped directly to a closed drain. Various arrangements also allow the testing valve to be operated remotely.
The main water conduit typically has a plurality of branch conduits including a number of sprinkler heads. Typically, a supply valve either for the entire fire suppression system or for a particular floor or for a portion or the system, is provided in the main water conduit. Downstream of the supply valve is the fire suppression fluid flow sensor which is configured to detect a flow through the conduit corresponding at least to the flow through a single sprinkler head.
The fire suppression fluid flows through the valves and various arrangement for testing fire suppression systems and is then directed to a drain and into the local waste water system. Although an individual test of a fire suppression fluid flow sensor may require 10 to 12 gallons, in a large multi-story building the testing procedure results in the use of a large quantity of water that is ultimately released into the waste water system. The provision of testing valves for each conduit also adds construction and maintenance costs.
The construction industry has increasingly recognized the environmental, economic and health and community benefits of providing so-called green buildings. The establishment of the leadership in energy and environmental design (LEED) Green Building Rating System™ recognizes that reducing water consumption provides environmental, economic and health and community benefits. These benefits include, for example, conserving natural resources, reducing operating costs, enhancing asset value and profits and minimizing the strain on local infrastructure.
In view of the above background information, it is an object of the preferred embodiments of the present invention to provide a testing arrangement by which a fire suppression system fluid flow sensor may be tested remotely, without the use of a flow of the fire suppression fluid.
A further object of the preferred embodiments of the present invention is to provide a testing arrangement by which a fire suppression system fluid flow sensor may be tested remotely economically and relatively easily.
It is another object of the preferred embodiments of the present invention to provide a testing arrangement by which a fire suppression system fluid flow sensor may be tested remotely using an electrically controlled solenoid switch.
It is another object of the preferred embodiments of the present invention to provide a testing arrangement by which a fire suppression system fluid flow sensor may be tested remotely using a pneumatically controlled switch.
The above objects as well as other objects not specifically mentioned are accomplished by an arrangement for remotely testing a fire suppression sprinkler system, in accordance with the present invention, whereby a sensor is configured to sense the flow of the fire suppression fluid to the at least one sprinkler. The sensor has a first condition indicative of a predetermined flow of the suppression fluid to the at least one sprinkler and a second condition indicative of a flow of the fire suppression fluid to the at least one sprinkler less than the predetermined flow. An actuator causes the sensor to be in the first condition or the second condition. A signaler provides an indication to a user that the sensor is in at least one of the first condition and the second condition.
In a preferred embodiment the sensor has a paddle that is placed in the main conduit to detect a flow of fire suppression fluid corresponding to at least the flow through a single sprinkler head.
In another preferred embodiment the actuator is configured as an electrically controlled solenoid switch.
According to another preferred embodiment the actuator is configured as a pneumatically controlled switch.